Up on a falling star
by roozie
Summary: Wishes will come true when stars fall from heaven.


It was a day like every other day. Aomine was lazing around in their house, waiting for Kagami to get home. He was so bored right now lying on the couch with his legs dangling of the armrest, humming a song. He wanted to go outside but not alone so he waited for Kagami but he wouldn't be home for some time. Aomine sighs again and rolls of the couch and walks towards the kitchen. He opens every thing that could be opened but there was nothing to eat.

"Guess I will take Kagami out to a nice dinner then.''

Aomine walks towards the couch again and sits down, picks up one of his magazines and starts to read it. Some time later Kagami walk into their room, looking around to see if he could spot Aomine somewhere. When he sees two tanned legs dangling over the couch and chuckles. Stupid Ahomine fell asleep on the couch with one of his pervy magazines on his head. Kagami pulled out his phone and took a quick picture of the scene and went to wake him up.

"Aomine? Wake up I'm home.''

"Mhn'' Aomine pulls his magazine from his head and looks up and smiles gently when he sees who it is.

"Welcome home'' he pushes himself up on his elbows and reaches for Kagami's lips. When they connect with Kagami's lips Kagami smiles gently. He missed Aomine today.

"Hey Kagami there is nothing to eat so I'm taking you on a date today''

"What really? You really are a gentlemen''

"Duh''

Kagami walked towards their shared bedroom and loks over his shoulder to Aomine.

"I will change into something better, wait a sec oke?''

"Ya oke just hurry up I'm starving"

"Yes yes your highness''

They are driving towards one of the restaurants in the neighboring town, talking the whole way about how Kagami's day went and what Aomine had done. When they arrived at the restaurant they ordered their share of food and drinks and talked some more about today and the past days. They were having such a good time neither one noticed the time. So when Aomine looked outside he noticed something weird, looking up towards the sky he noticed that it was already getting dark so they decided that it was time to go home. They paid for their food and walked towards their car.

Kagami hopped into the passenger seat and Aomine into the drivers seat. Starting the engine they drove of towards their home. The drive was a long one so when Kagami gazed out of the window out of boredom, he noticed the sky above them. Hundreds of tiny lights lit up the night sky.

" Aomine can you stop please?"

"Why?"

"Just because, come on" He looks at Aomine with puppy dog eyes and Aomine sighs and pulls over at the nearest parking lot.

"Okay so now what?'' Aomine asks while looking at Kagami but Kagami didn't answer, He steps out of the car and he takes Aomine's hand and pulls him after him. They walk towards the glass field and Kagami let himself fall into the grass pulling Aomine with him. Letting out a surprised yelp Aomine falls next to Kagami.

"What was that for?!''

"Look up.."

"What are yo-'' Aomine looks up and falls still right that moment. What he sees is just… The almost black night sky is covered with so many tiny light dots that it is breath taking.

"I know right" Kagami says while facing the dark night sky. They lay there for a couple of minutes then Aomine sits up and looks down at Kagami. He swings his right leg over Kagami so that both his knees were next to Kagami hips and both is hands next to his head. He gently sweeps a stray hair out of Kagami's face and leans down so he could kiss him on his lips, backing up again he looks at Kagami. With one hand he cupped his cheek and kissed him gently on his lips again. "I wish I could say with you forever you know? I love you so much'' He said that while looking deep into his eyes not noticing the shooting stars behind him passing by. Without him knowing he made a wish up on a falling star, a wish that would surely come true. Kagami smiles softly. He was glad Aomine loved him so much, because Kagami saw the falling stars he knew that Aomine's promise would stay forever. He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
